At present, network service providers are making great efforts to promote a plan of digital city. However, because the 3rd generation (3rd-generation, 3G) mobile communication cannot meet the requirements of future mass wireless network applications, network service providers are currently promoting wireless local area network (Wireless Local Area Network; WLAN) based on the wireless fidelity (Wireless Fidelity; WIFI) technology as an effective supplement to the 3rd-generation (3rd-generation, 3G) mobile communication, which finally renders a situation of wireless network services with WLAN and 3G supplementing each other. In this case, a user may see two types of base station devices in the future: a currently common large-scale and high-power 3G mobile base station and a WLAN access point (Access Point; AP) which is hardly noticeable. The WLAN AP, compared with the 3G mobile base station, is small and easy for deployment and installation, has a small power, and may also be referred to as a WLAN micro base station.
A radio access network device such as a WLAN AP normally includes a control module, a radio frequency module, and an antenna, where the control module thereof is provided with a central processing unit (Central Processing Unit; CPU) and is written with corresponding control software for implementing corresponding functions thereof. In an existing radio access network device, the control module, radio frequency module, and antenna are normally set together, and for example, may be welded on the same circuit board generally.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: In the radio access network device in the prior art, the control module, radio frequency module, and antenna are generally set on one circuit board to form an integral structure, and the device has a large volume and a high cost. Once the radio access network device is set up, the performances thereof in various aspects cannot be changed. For example, once the radiation pattern of the antenna is determined, it cannot be changed. Therefore the operation mode of an intelligent antenna cannot be implemented.